Un campamento
by sritas.weasley
Summary: OneShoot; Ron y Hermione, solos, empapados, y ¿en una habitacion de hotel?


_Un campamento¡que idea más estupida! Si yo odio los campamentos, menos los de invierno¡en los que la lluvia o la nieve pueden arruinarlo todo! Ahora por ambas cosas es que me encuentro en un maldito hotel de cuarta solamente con Ron¡Con Ron¿Dónde se han metido Harry y Ginny¿Por qué tengo que estar en la misma habitación que Ron, los dos todos empapados¡¡No me puede estar pasando todo esto a mí¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Si yo tenia todo controlado, mis sentimientos por Ron habían quedado en segundo plano, y ¡ahora esto!..._

-¡Hey Hermione¿En que piensas¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Yo, en nada. Estoy eh perfectamente. ¿Vos?

-Yo también¿No tenes frío?

-Un poco¿Vos?

-Por mi no te preocupes- contesto sonriéndole- vas a tener que quitarte la ropa si no queres enfermarte.

-¿QUÉ? - _¡¿Se volvió loco?!_

-Yo emm… quise decir que te va a hacer mal estar con la ropa mojada, podes pescar un resfrió emm… va a ser mejor que te la quites.

-Si, si te entendí, pero no tengo ropa acá, quedo todo en el campamento.

-Me lo imagine, pero te va a hacer mal estar así.

-Ya se Ron, pero es así, no tengo otra ropa y tendré que quedarme así.

-Hermione, somos amigos no va a pasar nada si te quedas en ropa interior.

_Definitivamente se volvió loco-_ ¿Cómo que no pasa nada Ron? A ver, a ver, vos sos un chico, yo soy una chica, no puedo quedarme en ropa interior¡y menos adelante tuyo!

-Hermione te vas a enfermar.

_Esto no me lo puedo perder_- ¿Y que hay de vos? Acaso¿no te vas a enfermar si te quedas mojado?

-No importa.

-Claro que importa, te vas a resfriar.

-¡No me voy a desnudar si tú no lo haces!

-¿QUÉ? _¡Ay Dios¿¡Escuche mal o dijo "no me voy a desnudar si tu no lo haces"!?_

-Emm… que… si tu… emm… no te quitas… esa ropa mojada, yo tampoco lo voy a hacer.

_Cambio de planes, Ron: primer plano, Mi vida: segundo. ¡Es mas creo que fue una maravillosa idea tener un estupendo campamento! Perdón Dios se que esta mal, muy mal lo que voy a hacer, no se debe provocar a la gente pero juro mis intenciones son buenas,, además quién sabe quizás salgo de este mugro… digo hermoso hotel con novio…_

La castaña comenzó a quitarse el pulóver provocativamente, quedándose solo con el pantalón y una camiseta bastante finita.

_Prepárate para un infarto Ronald Weasley._

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Me saco la ropa mojada- Respondió Hermione con un tono muy sensual.

-Me…me…di cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa¿Hice algo mal?- Pregunto la chica mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y las acomodaba al costado de su cama.

-No…no… para nada.

-Ah, creí que si, bueno mejor- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de malicia cuando se desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo quitaba despacio, quedando solo con la camiseta.

-Yo emm… creo que mejor voy a preguntarle al conserje emm…donde queda el baño- dijo Ron nervioso y salio de la habitación.

_Granger 1 – Weasley 0. Todavía no se dio cuenta de mi "inocente" juego, a decir verdad nunca me creí capaz de algo así, pero son de esas locuras que solo se hacen por amor, si es que eso define lo que siento por Ron…_

La chica se acerco a la puerta y coloco el seguro, se quito la camiseta y acomodo toda su ropa en una silla a la que le faltaba la mitad del asiento para que se secara. Al rato golpearon la puerta, Hermione agarro una toalla y se envolvió en ella.

-¿Quién es?

-Ron¿Quién mas?

La castaña rápidamente saco el seguro y abrió la puerta.

-Y¿Dónde es el baño?

-No le entendí nada, fui afuera para ver si la tormenta había parado pero no, esta todo inundado, ni si quiera el conserje sabe cuando se va a detener.

-¡Que horror! _¿Desde cuando soy tan buena mintiendo¡Es genial que no pare!_

_-_No me preocupa.

-¡Estas mas mojado que antes Ron!

-Eso parece.

-¡Quítate ya esa ropa! _¡Ahora es mi turno!_

-Estoy bien Hermione.

-¡Te va a hacer mal!- Dijo la chica totalmente empecinada en que Ron se sacase la ropa, se fue acercando al chico lentamente y le desabrocho la campera- Dale, no creas que te voy a desvestir yo.

El chico se saco la campera, y su camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso absolutamente mojado.

_¡Ups! Esta mojadísimo..._

-No hay otra toalla además de esta-dijo señalando la toalla con la que se cubría- no se puede pretender mucho de este lugar- La castaña se la saco y se la dio, dejando a Ron anonadado- ¡Hey! Toma, sécate un poco…

-Emm… Gracias- contesto el chico estático, Hermione había dejado a relucir su formado físico, si bien ya la había visto en traje de baño no era lo mismo que en ropa interior, y tampoco ella era la misma, había crecido, y mucho, según la opinión del pelirrojo.

-No hay porque. _Fue un gusto hacerlo._

Ron termino de quitarse la ropa y al igual que Hermione la estiro sobre una silla para que se secara.

-Emm… yo creo que mejor va a ser poner esta sabana en medio de las dos camas- dijo algo cohibido.

_Granger 2 – Weasley 0_

-Esta bien¿te ayudo?

-¡NO! Puedo solo.

-Bueno- Respondió la castaña intentando sonar molesta, aunque por dentro estaba de lo mas feliz.

Una vez que el chico ya había acomodado la sabana, se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, Hermione del otro lado y sin saberlo hizo lo mismo.

-Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Herm.

_Que sueñes conmigo_

En el silencio de la habitación la castaña comenzó a reírse sola.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ron

-Nada, nada- respondió la chica entre risas

-¿De que te ríes?

-No me estaba riendo.

-Claro que te estabas riendo.

-No Ron no me reía- dijo y comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

-¡Te estas riendo!

-Ahora si.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De vos.

-¿De mi?

-Si de vos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

_¡Por la cara que pusiste cuando te di la toalla! _–Por nada.

-Como que por nada, decime y así nos reímos juntos.

-Ya, Ron, basta.

-Anda Hermione dime- dijo el chico corriendo la sabana- no seas mala.

La chica se sentó en la cama- No me reía de nada particular Ronald, solo de algo que recordé- dijo excusándose.

-No te cuesta nada decírmelo.

-No te cuesta nada dejar de pedírmelo, solo olvídalo y listo.

-BIEN

-¡BIEN!- grito la castaña ya harta, de pronto un chorro de agua cayo en su cara, miro al techo y vio un enorme agujero sobre su cama, no contuvo el grito de impotencia, llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Qué pasa Herm estas bien?

-Si, si estoy bien.

Ron no estando muy seguro de la respuesta de su amiga corrió la sabana nuevamente y vio lo que ocurría.

-¿Es eso una gotera?

-Así parece¿tienes tu varita?

-No, quedo en el campamento¿No tenes la tuya?

-No.

-¿Alguna otra solución?

-No lo creo, y ya es tarde como para llamar al encargado

-¿Qué pensas hacer?

-Dormiré acá, es como un colchón de agua, voy a estar bien.

-¿¡Estas loca!?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Como se te ocurre dormir así.

-No es tan terrible Ron, además no hay otra opción.

-Si que la hay, yo duermo en la silla, y vos en mi cama, después de todo es muy blanda y yo prefiero algo mas duro.

-¿Estas seguro? _Me parece que entendió el juego._

-Obviamente- contesto él acomodándose en la silla en posición fetal.

Hermione se levanto y paso a la cama del pelirrojo, ahora estaban mas cerca que antes, y la tentación se hacia presente. Ron no paraba de moverse, y darse vueltas, por lo que ella entendió que no estaba muy cómodo.

-Creo que el piso va estar mejor- comento el chico y se acostó sobre una polvorienta alfombra que se encontraba en el medio de ambas camas, parte de su cuerpo quedaba fuera de esta dejándolo en contacto con el frió mosaico, de ves en cuando el muchacho tiritaba, verdaderamente hacia frió, y tenia como abrigo una simple sabana, la misma que habían colgado en el medio de la habitación, estaba solamente con ropa interior, toda su ropa de abrigo permanecía mojada, en la habitación lo único que había para abrigarse era un par de cobijas, pero el como todo un caballero, le había cedido la suya a Hermione. A esta última no le quedo mas remedio que aceptarla, no tenia ganas de discutir por una simple cobija.

_¡Ay, pobre! En el piso por mi, se me parte el corazón de verlo así, todo muerto de frió, solamente con esa sabana, esta claro que mi plan era ser una chica mala pero esto me supera ¡Yo no soy así! _–Ron.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa¿Estas bien Herm?- pregunto sobresaltado.

-No pasa nada, y si estoy bien¿vos?

-Bien, bien con un poco de frió.

-Yo emm… somos gente grande no pasara nada si dormimos los dos en la misma cama- balbuceo Hermione.

-No me parece correcto- dijo nervioso Ron.

_¿Qué hice? Esto no lo planee, no voy a resistir tenerlo tan cerca… Aunque pensándolo mejor…_

-Anda Ron, no quiero despertarme y verte muerto de frió al estilo Leo Di Caprio en Titanic, por favor.

-¿De que hablas¿Quién es Leo Di Caprio¿Titanic?

-Es un actor muggle, y Titanic es una película de amor muy triste.

-Ah.

-Vamos Ron ven-insistió Hermione- ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Emm… nada.

_Con ese tono no me dejas muy segura de eso, pero ¿Qué más da?_

El chico se levanto del piso y se dirigió hacia la que había sido su cama, Hermione se corrió dejándole espacio, y el chico se acostó boca arriba igual que ella. La castaña pudo sentir los congelados pies del chico, y como un acto reflejo puso sus pies sobre los de el.

_¡Ahora la loca soy yo¿¡Por dios en que me convertí!?_

-Estas congelado.

-El mosaico estaba muy frío- respondió Ron aun mas nervioso que antes.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque no era necesario.

-Ron no seas terco, claro que era necesario, no podías estar congelándote sin decirme nada.

-Mejor olvidémoslo, ahora estoy mucho mejor- El pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente pero en la oscuridad para su suerte la chica no lo noto.

Hermione suspiro e inconscientemente se acerco mas al pelirrojo, que no se aludió, y correspondió el gesto de la castaña con una dulce mirada.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto Ron

-Solo un poco.

-Ven- respondió el chico extendiéndole el brazo a su "amiga", abrazándola para transmitirle su calor corporal. La chica no dudo en aceptar la "invitación" del pelirrojo, la idea le seducía bastante.

_¿Y yo pretendía no darle importancia a Ron¡Ja! Así nunca me lo podré sacar de mi cabeza, y mucho menos de mi corazón¡uff! Algo me dice que este es el momento, tengo que decírselo, al fin de cuentas estamos en una misma cama abrazados, y no parece incomodarlo¡que sea lo que dios y merlín quieran! No pierdo nada, si me rechaza hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva y acá no paso nada…_

-¿Ron?

-¿Si Herm que pasa?

-Yo bueno emm… ¡ay no se como explicarte! Este… bueno es que…yo desde hace algún tiempo emm… siento algo por alguien y no se si esa persona siente lo mismo y bueno yo… quería que sepas que…

-¿Que estas enamorada de otro?- pregunto Ron decepcionado e inseguro.

-No precisamente de otro…

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno yo… ¡uff esto es complicado! Yo estoy enamorada de la persona en que jamás me tendría que haber fijado, estoy enamorada de uno de mis mejores amigos y esto no es fácil porque en realidad con el soy feliz, porque puedo ser quien soy yo, pero creo que a el no le muevo ni un pelo… y temo eso…

-Vos estas enamorada de ¿Harry?

-¡Oh no Ron¿Cómo crees?

-Es que si no estas enamorada de Harry¿de que otro amigo lo estas?

-Emm… Ron yo estoy… estoy… enamorada de… ¿vos?

-De ¿mi?

Hermione se sentó sobre la cama y miro al chico directamente a los ojos- Se que esto es una completa locura, pero es así Ron, yo emm… estoy enamorada de ti y en realidad no se desde cuando, ni como pero simplemente paso y…

-Shh! No digas nada- dijo el y con su dedo índice tapo la boca de la chica- yo también siento algo por ti, algo que es lo que me mantiene con vida, yo te amo Hermione- Ron se acerco a la chica, quito su dedo y la beso, tal y como siempre había querido hacerlo, Hermione se separo de el lentamente y se quedo mirándolo, y al pasar de unos minutos el rompió el silencio.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Claro que si Ron qué pregunta es esa, te amo- Hermione fue esta vez la que rompió la distancia entre ellos y nuevamente se fundieron en un beso -¿Sabes?, después de todo la idea de un campamento no fue tan mala…

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Con ustedes una de las creaciones del verano, jeje, un oneshoot basado en un capitulo de una serie televisiva argentina, lo vimos y dijimos de esto hay que hacer un fic, no es ningun tipo de plagio porque lo unico que utilizamos fue el argumento no es una replica exacta ni mucho menos, solamente utilizamos el espacio y alguna que otra idea... la trama la creamos nosotras y como siempre ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenecen solo los utilizamos para dejar viajar nuestra imaginacion y distraernos un rato... _


End file.
